Vergessen zu Leben OS
by moonlight-glitter
Summary: Es gab einen Vorfall der Naruto sehr mitnimmt. Er verfällt vielen Gedanken und trifft eine Entscheudung. Was ist passiert? Was wird Naruto tun? Und was hat Hinata damit zu tun? Hinata nurn bissl :P Paairing: Naru x Hina aber wie lange noch? *hüstel*


Und schon wieder … schon wieder bildet sich diese Leere in meinem Herzen …

Vergessen zu Leben

Und schon wieder … schon wieder bildet sich diese Leere in meinem Herzen …

Ich dachte es wäre vorbei. Wieso fühle ich immer noch so? Die Dorfbewohner können mir doch egal sein!

Sie, mit ihren eiskalten Blicken, mit denen Sie mich am liebsten umbringen würden.

Wieso? Was habe ich im Leben falsch gemacht? Ich habe immer nur versucht von ihnen wahrgenommen zu nehmen. Aber doch nicht so!

Ich wollte dass sie mich akzeptieren.

Was kann ich denn für mein Leben? Was kann ich dafür, dass das Kiyuubi in mir lebt?

Ich habe doch nie darum gebeten einen Dämon in mir zu haben, nie darum gebeten überhaupt auf die Welt zu kommen!

Und obwohl sie so zu mir sind wollte ich das Dorf beschützen. Aber, wieso wollte ich es beschützen? Weil ich nichts anderes kenne? Weil ich immer noch Hoffnung habe, dass sie mich dann akzeptieren? Wenn ich erstmal Hokage bin? Wohl eher nicht… Wer würde denn zu einem „Monster" wie mir aufsehen? So jemand wie ich könnte niemals Hokage werden.

Etwa meine Freunde? Wegen ihnen?

Was ist überhaupt Freundschaft? Ich hörte mal, Freunde wären Menschen die dir vertrauen, dich mögen, sich um dich kümmern, sich sorgen um dich machen und sich nach dir sehnen wenn du weit weg bist …

Doch diese Personen… Für sie bin ich doch nur ein weiterer Klotz im Weg. Wenn sie entscheiden könnten, ob ich da bleibe oder einfach verschwinde, ich bin mir sicher, sie würden sich wünschen ich wäre nie geboren… Oder wenigstens weit fort…

Sie vertrauen mir nicht, in ihren Augen mache ich doch alles nur falsch und behindere sie auf Missionen.

Mich mögen? Sie mögen mich nicht und ich weis nicht ob sie das je könnten. Sakura, sie hasst mich, genauso wie der Rest. Weil ich ihr immer im Wege stehe und auch dazu noch den Kiyuubi in mir trage …

Sie kümmern sich nicht um mich… sie haben schon zu oft ohne Grund gesagt, ich solle mich verziehen oder es wäre ihnen egal was mit mir geschieht. Und schon zu oft haben sie das angedeutet, mit ihren Gesten und die Abweisungen die sie mir immer schicken. Gut, sie brachten mich ein zweimal ins Krankenhaus. Wieso auch nicht? Wenn man bedenkt dass bald Krieg auftreten wird. Ich, das „Monster", bin sehr stark, nahezu unbesiegbar, das ist kein Wunder dass sie mich am Leben wissen wollen,

Auch würden sie sich nicht nach mir sehnen. Wenn ich weg wäre, dann wären die doch alle glücklich. Keine Gefahr mehr für das Dorf, keine nervige Kröte die einen anekelt. Die würden wahrscheinlich denken: ‚Super! Und ein Spinner weniger der diese Welt verseucht!'

Ja… selbst Sasuke.

Ich dachte wir wären beste Freunde. Für mich warst du immer wie ein Bruder! Ich dachte du wärest anders. Ich dachte du empfindest dasselbe für mich!/

Leise Tränen schlichen sich an seinen Wangen herab. Sie wurden nicht weggewischt, bis sie von den Knien des Jungen abgefangen wurden ehe sie sich auch an ihnen gen Boden streckten.

Er saß an einer Wand gelehnt auf dem kalten Boden seines Zimmers. Die Knie nah an sein Körper gezogen, die von seinen Armen umschlungen wurden. Auch sein Kopf hatte einen schönen Platz gefunden, und ruhte nun auf seinen Knien.

Sanftes Mondlicht fand seinen weg in das dunkle Zimmer und erhellte den Raum in kühlen Blautönen. Der einzige Begleiter des Blondschopfs. Der Mond.

Alle dachten er würde den Tag lieben, die Nacht verachten. Der Dunkelheit wegen und seiner fröhlichen Art. Weil er immerzu lachte. Doch sie hatten sich geirrt.

Damals, als er Anfing immerzu „fröhlich" zu sein, hatte er dies beschlossen weil er dachte, die Dorfbewohner würden ihn dann doch akzeptieren. Ihn mit seiner unbekümmerten Art.

Auch weil er nie im Leben Schwäche zeigen wollte. Er wollte nicht, dass man ihn für Schwach hielt und ihm seinen damaligen Traum unmöglicher zu erreichen machte.

Er setzte sich diese Maske auf. Die Maske die das genaue Gegenteil von ihm präsentierte.

/Freude, Trauer… Diese Gegensätze drücken mich wirklich ausgezeichnet aus. Freude, meine äußere Maske und Trauer, mein inneres Selbst. Und trotz meiner ganzen Bemühungen, trotz allem was ich durch stehen musste, ist mein Leben immer noch so Leer. Ohne jede Hoffnung. Meine letzte Hoffnung habt ihr mir auch geraubt. Vor wenigen Stunden. Beim Training…/

(Rückblende: Training)

„Hallo, Sakura-chan!", sagte ein uns bekannter Blondschopf jeden Morgen wie ein Gedicht auf, als er den Magnolienfarbenen Haarschopf des Mädchens erkannte.

Schnell ging er auf sie zu um ihr wieder sein Lächeln zu zeigen, das seine Maske aufrechterhielt. „Halt die Klappe, Naruto!", erwiderte das Mädchen bloß gereizt und hinterließ wieder ein Flaues Gefühl im Magen des Jungen. Doch er verlor sein Lächeln nicht.

Er ging auf die anderen Personen zu die au dem Trainingsplatz versammelt waren und Begrüßte sie ebenfalls.

…

Keine Beachtung. „Hallo, Hinata-chan!", versuchte er es noch einmal. Das Mädchen allerdings drehte sich in seine entgegen gesetzte Richtung und entfernte sich ein paar weitere Schritte von ihm.

Das Flaue Gefühl verstärkte sich.

/Sie sind zwar noch nie besonders gut mir zu sprechen gewesen, aber mich so zu ignorieren?

Naja, ich habe ja letztens gehört, dass ich in ihren Augen nur eine weitere Hürde in der Erfüllung ihrer Pflichten bin, aber mich deshalb zu ignorieren?/

Das Gefühl schlug in einen schwachen Schmerz um und Naruto blinzelte schnell die Trännen aus seinen Augen.

Langsam ging er zu einem Baum rüber und lies setzte sich an einen dicken Ast der in seiner Reichweite stand.

…

„Naruto. Naruto! NARUTO!!", hallte eine Stimme in sein Ohr und lies ihn aus dem Schlaf schrecken.

Er öffnete seine Augen und bereute diese blitzschnelle Reaktion allerdings sofort, als ihm das grelle Licht in die Augen fiel. Sofort fielen seine Augen wieder zu bevor er sich an das Licht gewöhnte.

Sensei-Kakashi stand neben ihm auf dem Ast, leicht zu ihm rübergebeugt und brüllte ihn seinen Namen ins Ohr.

/Ich bin wohl eingeschlafen…/

Sofort richtete sich Naruto auf sprang vom Ast runter und fiel… auf etwas Weiches?

Er Blickte unter sich und sah Tenten und Sakura die sich unter ihm wanden und krampfhaft versuchten wieder an Luft zu kommen. So schnell er auf ihnen gelandet war, so schnell war er auch wieder von ihnen runter.

„Gomen, sakura! Gomen, tenten!", sagte er laut zu den zwei wütenden Mädchen ihm bedrohlich nahe kamen.

„NARUTOOO!!", kam es von ihnen im Chor.

Auch die anderen gesellten sich zu ihnen und begutachteten das Geschehen mit einer Mischung aus Ungläubigkeit, dem großen Aufstand der Mädchen halber, und Interesse aus Schadenfreude dem Blonden gegenüber.

Schon sprang der Junge auf und ging ein paar schritte nach hinten. Wobei er allerdings gegen einen losen Baumstamm stolperte und dieser krachend umfiel (Also der Baumstamm).

Ein jaulen war nun deutlich zu vernehmen und als er hinter sich blickte erkannte er dessen Ursprung. Der Baumstamm hatte unter sich Akamaru begraben.

„Akamaru!", hallte es von Kiba der in Schallgeschwindigkeit bei seinem kleinen Freund angelangte.

„Oh Gott! Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen – nasai Kiba!!", schrie Naruto schon hysterisch

Zu Kiba. Dieser blickte naruto nur böse und mit Tränen in den Augen an.

„ICH BRINGE DICH UM NARUTO!", schrie dieser zurück und befreite seinen besten Freund aus den Fängen des Baumes. Sachte legte er ihn auf die Seite, wobei Akamaru immer noch winselte und sich vor Schmerzen krümmte.

Er ging auf Naruto zu und hob seine Faust für einen Schlag, doch wurde er aufgehalten. Kakashi-Sensei hatte ihn am Arm gepackt und sprach laut: „Kiba! Beruhige dich! Es war ein versehen!"

„Ein versehen! Naruto ist ein Idiot! Er steht jedem nur im Weg herum und stellt eine Gefahr dar!", meldete sich nun auch Sakura.

„Er passt nie auf! Er ist der Grund weshalb wir unseren Missionen nicht entsprechend nachgehen können!", mischte sich nun auch Neji ein.

„Das kann so nicht weiteregehen!" „Er ist es nicht Wert Ninja genannt zu werden!"

„Und du willst mal Hokage werden?!" „Da ist ja selbst die fette Katze unseres nachbarn begabter als du!", meldeten sich nun auch die anderen.

„DU BIST EINFACH EIN NICHTSNUTZ UND ÜBERFLÜSSIG! WIR WÄREN ALLE OHNE DICH BESSER DRAN! WENN DU NICHT WÄREST; DANN WÄRE AKAMARU DAS ALLES NIE PASSIERT!" Kiba verfiel nun endgültig seinen Tränen und Blickte dabei betreten zu Boden.

Neji, hatte unbewusst sein Byakugan eingeschaltet, Shikamaru hatte sich weggedreht, Ino, Sakura und Tenten schauten Naruto bitterböse an während Chouji seine Chips noch schneller als normal herunterschluckte. Der Rest folgte nur das Beispiel der drei Mädchen und schauten Naruto böse an.

(Rückblende: Training Ende)

/Ja, selbst Sensei, selbst er hat mich mit diesem kalten Blick angeschaut. Ich bin gegangen und ich werde auch nie wieder zurückgehen. Sie haben Recht. Ich stehe ihnen nur im Weg. Ich bin kein besonders guter Ninja und tollpatschig. Sie haben Recht, wegen mir geraten wir auf Missionen immer in Gefahr…/

Ein leises schluchzen entglitt seiner Kehle während er verzweifelt nach Fassung rang, um das Zittern zu unterdrücken. Doch lange gelang es ihm nicht.

Er hatte schon zu lange, zu oft die tränen, die erlösenden Tränen unterdrückt. Sie hatten sich alle in ihm angestaut. Jede Kleinigkeit hätte ihn schon zum platzen gebracht. Aber das war nun wirklich keine Kleinigkeit gewesen.

/Ich kann nicht … Ich will nicht mehr …/

Zitternd erhob er sich aus seiner Starre und ging Richtung Ausgangstür. Beim gehen schnappte er sich noch schnell seine Ninja Ausrüstung und verschwand, die Straßen entlang, Richtung Tor Konohagakures.

Leise schlich es sich an den Wachen vorbei in den Wald.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

(Bei den anderen)

„I-i-ich f-finde … wir ha-haben ü-überre-reagiert", stotterte ein blauhaariges Mädchen in die Runde.

Die kleine Gruppe die sich im Wohnzimmer Iruka's gemütlich gemacht hatten.

„Na-Naruto g-geht es si-sicher … schle-lecht…"

„Diesem Idioten geht's garantiert prima! Und wenn nicht, nadann gut so! Hat dieser Mistkerl verdiehnt!", machte Kiba seiner Wut Luft.

„Ich gebe Hinata Recht. Ich finde wir sollten Naruto suchen gehen. Er hat schon so viel leiden müssen. Wer weis wie es ihn diesmal angeschlagen hat. Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei. Außerdem… Kiba das war doch ein versehen!"

Iruka war außer sich, vor Angst, Nervosität und Wut den anderen gegenüber.

/Können die denn nicht verstehen wie Naruto sich ohnehin schon fühlt? Nein… nichtmal ich verstehe seine Gefühle …, dachte Iruka während er reflexartig Kiba und die anderen anstarrte.

Schnell nahm er sich seine Weste und ging aus dem Haus, dicht gefolgt von den anderen.

Kur darauf waren sie auch schon vor Naruto's Haustür. Doch obwohl sie klopften kam keine Antwort. Noch einmal klopften sie an die Holztür und schon wieder war bedrückende Stille die Antwort.

Kakashi, der sich in der Zwischenzeit zu ihnen gesellt hatte, machte sich nun auf dem Weg um ein offenes Fenster zu entdecken.

/So wie ich den Jungen kenne, hat er sicherlich ein Fenster offen gelassen. Ah. Wusste ich es doch. Seine Balkontür ist offen. Zwar kein wirkliches Fenster aber es springt aufs selbe hinaus., dachte sich Kakashi.

Kurze Zeit apäter fand er sich auch in der kleinen Wohnung wieder. Doch auch hier war nirgends ein Naruto zu sehen.

Was ihn allerdings sofort auffiel war, dass der Blondschopf seine Ausrüstung mitgenommen hatte. Er war nicht oft hier gewesen, aber doch oft genug um zu wissen wo er seine Ausrüstung immer verstaute. War sie nicht da, war auch er nicht da.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen eilte er zur Haustür und traf dort auch auf die anderen die ihn besorgt musterten. Mit einem Kopfschütteln beantwortete er die unausgesprochene Frage. Naruto war nicht aufzufinden.

…

Naruto… sie hatten die ganze Stadt abgesucht, doch nie gefunden. Wo steckte der Bengel bloß? Tsunade hatte ihnen den Auftrag gegeben nach ihm zu suchen. Nun standen alle am

Tor Konoha's und warteten auf Kiba. Ja richtig gehört. Sie warteten auf KIBA. Kakashi war ausnahmsweise mal pünklich aufgetaucht. Doch Kiba war noch zu Akamaru in die Tierklinik gegangen.

Schon kam er in das Sichtfeld der anderen.

„Ich würde Vorschlagen wir bilden 2er Teams um den Wald abzusuchen. Er kann noch nicht weit gekommen sein immerhin ist er erst seid ungefähr 2 bis 3 Stunden fort.", sagte Kakashi.

„Also nun werde ich die Teams einteilen. Ino und Hinata, Sakura und Lee, Shikamaru und Chouji, Neji und Tenten und Kiba und Shino."

„Hai!", kam es im Chor von der kleinen Gruppe und die einzelnen Teams begaben sich auf die suche nach ihrem Chaotischen „Freund".

/Naruto…, dachte das blauhaarige Mädchen traurig.

…

1 Stunde später trafen sich alle mitten im Wald um die Lage zu besprechen. Alle schüttelten traurig ihre Köpfe. Wirklich keiner hatte den Blondhaarigen lokalisieren können.

„Nicht einmal Pakkun?", fragte Shikamaru der den Ninken schon seid einer Weile beobachtete.

„Nein", antwortete dieser sofort auf die Frage des Jungen.

Langsam rollten die Tränen an den Wangen der Blauhaarigen Kunoichi herab. /Naruto. Bitte mach keine Dummheiten…/

Doch plötzlich find der Ninken an seine Ohren zu spitzen und streckte dabei seine Nase in die Luft.

„Wartet. Ich glaube ich habe ihn gefunden.", meldete sich der Hund noch einmal. Diese Worte erhellten die Gesichter der Anwesenden, doch machte es sie auch nervös. Was machte der Blondschopf ganz alleine im Wald?

(Bei Naruto)

Seine Haare schimmerten wie flüssiges Gold im Abendlicht der Sonne. Er stand kurz vor einem Abgrund und schaute in die weite Tiefe die sich ihm bot. Ja, er wollte alles beenden…

/Ich will das alles beenden. Diesen Schmerz vergessen der mich immerzu begleitet und quält. Ich will nicht mehr denken, nicht mehr fühlen! Ich will, dass das alles endlich vorbei ist. Ich will erlöst sein!/

In einer nahezu Engelsgleichen Bewegung nahm er mit der rechten Hand sein Shuriken und hob sein linkes Handgelenk.

Etwas Warmes lief über sein gelenk und seine Hand Richtung Boden.

Noch einmal schaute er sich sein verwundetes Gelenk an und begutachtete den Schnitt der sich durch seinen halben Unterarm zog.

Schwäche keimte langsam in ihm auf. Er musste sich beeilen.

„NARUTO!!", hallte es in seine Ohren und als er sich umdrehte, erblickte er diejenigen die ihn dazu verleitet hatten.

Die ganze Gruppe stand da. Auch Hinata …

/Wieso tut mir ihr Name immer so weh? Ja, ihr Ignoranz hat mir am meisten weh getan. Aber warum?, fragte sich Naruto innerlich.

Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Aber nicht nur sie war erschrocken. Alle waren geschockt von dem was sie vor sich sahen.

Der Blauäugige stand mit einem Shuriken in der Hand an einem Abgrund und seinen linken Unterarm prägte ein tiefer und langer Schnitt aus dem unaufhörlich Blut quoll.

In dem Moment wussten sie es alle: Er würde springen!

„Naruto! Ich bitte dich hör auf damit!", schrie Skura Naruto förmlich an.

„Und warum? Warst nicht gerade du die jenige die sagte ich wäre ein Idiot der nur im Weg steht und eine Gefahr darstellt? Es ist euch doch völlig egal was mit mir passiert!"

„Nein! Uns ist nicht egal was mit dir passiert, Naruto!", meldete sich nun auch der ruhige Shino in einem etwas lauterem Ton.

„Ach ja! Ihr habt Recht! Euch ist es nicht egal! Denn ihr wünscht euch ja sogar dass ich verrecke damit ihr euch nicht mehr um mich kümmern müsst und eure Pflichten besser erledigen könnt! Also lasst mich einfach in ruhe sterben! Es tut weh von allem schief angeguckt zu werden, dass keiner dich mag, dass jeder nur auf dir Rumtrampelt! Wisst ihr, es gibt etwas Schlimmeres als den Tod. Zu wissen dass man nicht gebraucht wird, überflüssig ist. Zu wissen dass du niemanden etwas bedeutest! Ich will nicht mehr leiden!"

Mittlerweile hatte er dem Abgrund den Rücken gekehrt aber dennoch stand er nur ein paar Zentimeter vor dem Rand der Klippe.

Seine Worte hatten den anderen die Worte gestohlen. Sie waren nicht im Stande etwas zu erwidern. Es steckte einfach zuviel Wahrheit, zuviel Trauer dahinter.

Doch plötzlich fiel der junge Blondschopf nach hinten, in den Abgrund. Er hatte zuviel Blut verloren, die Schwäche hatte über ihn gesiegt.

„NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

/Hinata …, ein lächeln glitt auf sein Gesicht während er mit dem Kopf zuvor immer tiefer fiel

/Jetzt weis ich. Ich weis weshalb ich so fühlte. Hinata …/ Eine einsame Träne fand seinen weg über die Wange des Jungen.

Immer näher kam der Boden und er spürte nur noch einen harten Aufprall.

Die Schmerzen waren nur kurz zu spüren gewesen ehe die erlösende Dunkelheit ihn umhüllte.

…

Piep … Piep … Piep …

Leises Piepen drang in die Ohren der Anwesenden und lies sie erzittern. Es machte die Zuhörer sehr nervös, denn dieses Piepen bedeutete dass Naruto noch lebte. Sie wollten sich nicht ausmalen was passieren würde wenn er starb.

Er war ihnen einfach zu sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Sie hatten nicht gewusst wie sehr ihm das alles ans Herz gegangen war. Doch hatten sie die Beleidigungen doch nie ernst gemeint. Nicht wirklich… Oder doch?

Alle waren in dem Schneeweißen Raum versammelt und schauten traurig auf das Bett in dem ihr junger Freund friedlich zu schlafen schien.

Man hätte meinen können er würde friedlich schlafen. Doch lag er nun schon seid mittlerweile 2 ½ Wochen im Koma. Es war zwar etwas ähnliches, doch war dieser Schlaf erzwungen. Er konnte nicht aufwachen…

Gerade, als die kleine Gruppe wieder gehen wollte und Hinata alleine zurücklassen wollte, veränderte sich das Piepen. Es war etwas schneller und sogleich rannte Sakura aus dem Raum um Tsunade-sama zu rufen.

/Was ist denn jetzt los? Wieso? Wieso verschwindet die Dunkelheit? Wieso wird es so hell?

Ich höre… Tsunade-obaa-chan?, dachte Naruto verwirrt.

Langsam öffnete er seine Augenlieder und musste sie kurz dannach wieder zusammenkneifen. Es war sehr hell. Als er ein paar mal geblinzelt hatte konnte er seine Augen ganz öffnen. Er blickte in die Gesichter von seinen alten Freunden. Falsch … keine Freunde…

Wieder überkam ihn das flaue Gefühl.

Sie schauten ihn alle traurig an. Doch in dem Gesicht Tsunade's zeigte sich auch ein bisschen Wut.

„Naruto! Wie kommst du überhaupt dazu so eine Dummheit zu begehen?!", schrie sie ihn wütend an und er zuckte daraufhin zusammen.

Ängstlich schloss er seine Augen, doch er spürte keinen Schlag. Tsunade-sama hatte ihn in den Arm genommen und weite leise Tränen während sie ihm ins Ohr flüsterte:

„Hast du etwa gedacht, ich würde dich schlagen? Naruto. Bitte tu das nie wieder. Du bist uns allen wichtig. Ich weis nicht was ich tun würde wenn dir etwas geschieht."

Er senkte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter und auch ihm entglitt eine Träne. Ehe sie sich wieder lösten.

„Es tut mir so Leid Naruto. Ich… ich wollte das nicht. Ich habe das alles doch nicht so gemeint. Ich war nur wütend. Du weist Akamaru ist mein Wunder Punkt!", meldete sich un auch Kiba mit zitternder Stimme.

Auch von den anderen ertönten Entschuldigungen und Hinata nahm ihn nun auch in den Arm

„Wir wollen nicht dass dir etwas geschieht Naruto. Egal was passiert. Wir wollen dass du weist, dass du uns allen wichtig bist. Naruto… I-ich … I-i-ich … l-li-", doch sie wurde konnte ihren Satz nicht beenden. Denn schon hatte Naruto seine Lippen an ihre gedrückt.

Kurz darauf war der Kuss auch schon gelöst und es war nur noch ein leises:

„Ich liebe dich auch, Hinata", zu hören.


End file.
